The invention relates to a self-cleaning sanitary apparatus.
As is known, long available commercially have been self-cleaning sanitary apparatus mostly utilized in public washrooms, which are based on the concept of providing automatic cleaning devices which are operated, in a predeterminated cycle, by the introduction of a coin, or anyhow, by the user entering the apparatus compartment.
Such prior apparatus are in general not very effective, since the arrangement and construction of the various automatic cleaning devices fail to entirely achieve their objective.
Furthermore, the cited apparatus are currently implemented to suit criteria which practically afford no safeguard from vandalic acts, they usually having several elements jutting out of the walls which, besides being difficult to clean, are more likely to invite vandalic acts.
Another disadvantage of currently known apparatus is that they are generally quite bulky, which makes their adaptation to the city environment for which the apparatus of this invention is intended no easy accomplishment.